


New Additions

by gregknowshisshit



Series: Grow to Love [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregknowshisshit/pseuds/gregknowshisshit
Summary: The McDanno family are happy. Danny, Steve, Grace and Charlie. One more couldn't hurt, right? Meet Dougie Alexander McGarrett-Williams.





	1. Chapter 1

"Danno?" Steve asked quietly into the darkness as they lay cuddled in bed together after getting Charlie in bed and saying goodnight to Grace.

"Yeah babe?"

"Have you ever thought about maybe having more kids?" 

"What?" Danny responded in shock, moving in Steve's arms in order to look up at the man.

"Well, I know we've got Gracie and Charlie, and I love them more than anything else in the world. I just, I never got to actually raise them, you know? And I just- I guess I was just wondering if you'd ever considered maybe having more?" Steve explained slowly, looking rather downtrodden at Danny's response.

"Steve, babe, you help me raise Charlie and Grace every day. You're their dad too. They love you to pieces."

"I know. I know that, it's just- I don't know how to explain it."

"Try for me, babe?"

"It's just, they've had you their whole life, you know? They grew from being tiny babies knowing that you were their dad. Even Charlie was only just 3 when you found out he was yours, he won't even remember a time when you weren't his daddy. But with me, I just appeared, and they already had you and Rachel and Stan. And I know that it's just us now, and I'm happier than I've ever been, it's just- I don't know- It's stupid."

"No babe, it's not stupid. You can tell me." Danny pushed gently, taking Steve's hand and squeezing it before pulling it up to his face and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"After my mom and dad, losing them both, I just really want to make sure that I do my best to be a good parent. I want the chance to have a perfect family for once, and you've given me that. Honestly Danny, you and the kids are the best thing to have ever happened to me, please don't ever doubt that I love you more than anything. I just, well, I want the chance to raise my own child and know that they'll grow up and I'll just be daddy. No complications." Steve admitted to Danny, a deep frown set on his face as he tried to find the right words to explain his feelings.

"I understand what you mean. I felt like that after I found out about Charlie. Just wishing that there was a way I could go back in time and get back the years I missed out on when he thought Stan was his dad." Danny replied after a few moments of silence, snuggling a little closer into Steve's side, smiling as the man's arm tightened around him. 

"I guess I'd never really thought about it, but I love you, and I'd be really happy being able to raise another little angel with you." He continued, nodding his head a little as though he was thinking through his decision as he said it.

"Really?" Steve asked excitedly, his eyes tearing up, Danny being able to see them glistening in the small amount of light filtering in from the hallway.

"Of course, babe. I always loved the baby years, even when Rachel hated the stress of it all, it'll be nice knowing that I'm not the only one ridiculously invested in it." Danny told him with a small laugh as Steve practically crushed him in a hug, murmuring a string of 'I love you's and peppering his face with kisses.

"I hope you're not planning on attacking the baby like this, you big goofball." Danny giggled, the only answer he received being Steve continuing his kisses, migrating down his neck and over his torso.

"You do realise, even though you believe yourself to be the indestructible medical phenomenon of the 21st century, that we can't actually make ourselves a baby in the traditional way." Danny teased lightly as he felt Steve's hands make their way below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, his mouth en route in the same direction.

"Hmm.. There's no harm in trying, right?" Steve grinned, giving Danny's ass a squeeze for good measure.

"I'm very much on board with the trying part." Danny winked back, already aware that if they were going to have a baby in the house, this would be their last time alone for a long, long time.


	2. Bundle of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve meet the newest little member of their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Obviously adoption isn't as easy or straightforward as I've made it in this fic but... Let's ignore that and focus on the cute ;P)) 
> 
> Enjoy! x

"Why is it taking so long? Do you think something's gone wrong? What if something's happened? Do you think the baby is okay?!" Steve rambled nervously as he paced back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital.

Danny and Steve had been wrapping up a case, working on their paperwork together in Steve's office, when they'd received a call from the social worker telling them that the mother of their soon-to-be baby had gone into labour and they should get to the hospital as soon as they could. 

It had been 4 hours since the call, and still the pair were in the waiting room, Danny sat back in a chair while Steve kept up his seemingly endless nervous pacing.

"Babe. No matter how much I love you, if I hear your shoe squeak on the floor one more time, I won't be held responsible for my actions. Sit. Down." Danny gritted out through his teeth, giving Steve a hard stare until the man finally sighed and slumped in the seat beside Danny.

"Gracie took thirty six hours. Charlie took twelve. Trust me, four is nothing. We know that she was almost fully dilated not too long ago, so just sit back and try to relax a little, and we'll have some news soon. I promise." Danny continued, his voice going softer as he took Steve's hand which he felt was trembling slightly.

"What if we've made a mistake, Danny?" Steve asked quietly, his voice not masking any of the anxiety he was feeling as he squeezed Danny's hand within an inch of its life.

"Listen to me, Steve. I get that you're nervous, I am too, but you need to stop letting it get into your head. Grace and Charlie love you, you're an incredible father to them, and you're only going to get better as we raise this new baby." 

"It's just- What if- What if I end up like my dad? And I screw up this kids life? I don't want to be the reason that any of our kids ever go through what I went through, Danno." Steve admitted, looking up at Danny with tears in his eyes, the blonde man's firm expression melting away into one of sympathy.

"Babe, that's not going to happen, okay? You're a perfect father, and if I had any doubt about that then we wouldn't be about to meet our third child. I trust you more than anybody else in the world, and so do Grace and Charlie, and so will the next little addition to our family. So I need you to trust me when I say you could never screw up any of our lives. You love us, and you're always there for us, and that's what matters. You hear me?" Danny promised him, Steve looking unsure for a moment before giving a small nod in response. 

Danny only just had time to smile back at Steve, pressing a quick kiss to the man's cheek, before their names were called by a nurse and both of them were up out of their seats without a second of hesitation.

"What happened? Is everything okay?!" Steve rushed out, Danny practically having to hold him back from getting any closer to the small woman. 

"Everything's perfect, Commander. You've got a very beautiful baby boy. He's completely healthy, and weighed in 6 pounds exactly. Miss Smith and Mr Ross have said that they'd like you to take him straight away, and that they wish you the best of luck in the future." The nurse smiled softly at them, Danny's eyes tearing up slightly, while Steve completely burst into tears, picking Danny up in a hug and spinning him round in circles with a grin on his face.

"Oh my god, let me down you big oaf!" Danny yelped, although he had a huge smile on his face and the nurse was giggling quietly at their antics.

"Come on, let's put all of that positivity to good use. There's a very gorgeous little boy waiting to meet his new daddies." The nurse told Danny and Steve after the taller man had finally put his fiancé down on the floor once again. 

Both men nodded quickly, following the nurse as she lead them down the corridor that she had come from, and towards the nursery. She stepped inside, emerging only a moment later with the tiny bundle in her arms, Steve gasping lightly as he saw the small, screwed up face behind the blankets. 

The nurse carefully placed the boy in Danny's arms, the blonde man smiling down at the baby and holding one of his petite hands, while Steve still stared down at him, mouth hanging slightly open in awe of their beautiful new son.

"You can touch him, babe. He's not going to break." Danny whispered with a smile, effectively snapping Steve out of his gaze as the man slid his arms around Danny from behind, leaning his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and helping to share the minuscule weight of the newborn in his arms.

"He's perfect." Steve finally spoke up after a few more moments of silence, his voice shaky as he held back more tears.

"He sure is, babe. Just like his daddy."

"You're a big, sappy romantic, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Hey, don't flatter yourself, I was talking about me." Danny teased, smirking up at Steve who only laughed lightly before leaning down and kissing Danny sweetly.

"So what are we calling him then, boys?" The nurse asked, returning to them from the nurses station around the corner.

"Dougie. He's Dougie Alexander McGarrett-Williams." Steve informed her, Danny leaning back into him with a smile, neither of them being able to take their eyes off the baby who now had a tiny hand wrapped around Steve's pinky finger.

"Dougie Alexander McGarrett-Williams." The nurse nodded smiling, "Welcome to the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Gracie and Charlie meet their new little brother! :) Let me know what you thought in the comments! :) x


End file.
